narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of the Sexes
A Bar Fight Somewhere on the outskirts of Konohagakure sat a small bar filled with travels and locals alike. Majority of these people were men and not the attractive kind. They were all among each other, enjoying themselves, discussing rather perverted things about the few women within the bar. And among these men was none othe than the Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice himself, too enjoying the rather explicit topics about the opposite gender. Suddenly, the entrance of the flung open. Everyone immediately turned their attention to the door, eyeing whomever was standing there. The room was filled with silence as the figure moved, all eyes were seemingly on her. Many were studying the fine structure of the woman's build, some even whistled at her shouting her name and calling her "Hot Mama". Of course many knew her, as she was considered to be on top a pedestal --considered to be one of the Leaf's top tier kunoichi. Wearing her usual shinobi attire of a whole piece black leather suit which hugged her hourglass frame, she was a pleasure sight for sore eyes. She quietly took her seat and ordered her usual drink, sipping in silence, ignoring the chatter behind her. Dedication was key here, Sigma knew the people in this bar very well, just as he knew the people in Konohagakure. He knew this lady was Senjō of the Senju, however in his deepest opinion she was of his royalty such as himself. Standing to his feet, he mad his way towards the red hot lady, second guessing himself. "Eh, Senjō." This isn't a place for little ole ladies like yourself. A fight could break out at any time, and who the men hit is completely randomized." Sigma sat in astray next to her, flicking his wrist a little telling the lady to go ahead and go home. While he tried to look out for her best interest, Sigma had something else in mind as well. She peeked her eyes at the young man before focusing back at the beverage in front of her, not even bothering to take a second glance. "I should be telling you the same thing. I'd hate to watch you get pulverized by raging men here. I am actually very surprised that your father isn't here to hold your hand. Looks like you finally put your big boy pants on." She giggled, flipping her silky red hair. "It is best that you do not worry about me. I am fully capable of handling myself, although, I don't think that I can say the same for you. You're still just a little boy." It was quite clear, that he had the same joke over and over again. K'un himself emerged, as a spirit entity sitting on his shoulder. It had even gotten to the point that Sigma had grew tired of it. "Another person with the age puns I see. At my age, you couldn't do have the things I'm capable of. This bar, is actually property of my mother. She bought it." Stepping from the seat next to the women, Sigma reached onto the bar and picked up at toothpick. Drilling it at the dart board, it landed precisely in the bullseye. "Even at your current age you wouldn't be able to stand on par with someone as myself. The killing part about it is, I'm only a little boy." "Oh." She replied, turning the stool with her body facing him completely. "I can help but be intrigued by you claims. One in possession of the Rinnegan thinks he's better than me... You're quite the little joker, are you? That's cute. Throwing the little toothpick at the dart board, was it supposed to be intimidating? I surely hope not." She flipped her hair once more. "But if it was...I'm willing to except your challenge. You have really big mouth of you. Clearly your father didn't teach you how to approach a woman. I want to be to shut you up. So. Prove me wrong. Show me how much of a man you are." "My throwing the toothpick in the dart board had nothing to do with me being intimidating. However you're thought process as to why I had thrown that toothpick is highly simplistic." The bartender smashed his two hands together and instantly the bar turned into a large plain field. With trees and mountains as if it were all natural. "I'm not the one to go around fighting I usually like to protect. However, when it comes down to the insulation of my age, I can't bear but to let that person feel every quake and tremble as they feel the power that was bestowed upon me. Yes Senjō, unlike when I joke with others doing battle, I will not do the same here today." Placing his hands forming a unique seal, Sigma summoned a shadow clone. The woman followed him out of the bar swaying her think rump as she walked. The tension grew as groups of people followed the two out of the establishment. Senjō's face remained unchanged, as she face the young man, giving him her undivided attention. She flipping her hair yet again before staring the man down with her light blue eyes. "And yet you continue to talk. I want to see your power up close and personal. Let's see if this power you possess is as interesting as you claim." With those words, she effortlessly brought her finger to her soft pink lips. In an attempt to after the man, she lightly blew a kiss at him, winking then biting her low lips. "Come on baby, show me what you got." Smashing his own two hands together, Sigma began to knead tremendous chakra within his stomach and as it merged together began to compress it. Locking onto his target, Sigma had released a ball of dangerous flakes which erupted the battle field, bursting into a tsunami of flames. The wave rusted towards the woman, destroying an and everything in its path. The clone stood by Sigma's side awaiting orders from its original. "Hey Sigma, I don't think that was a peaceful move." The woman giggled as the young man blasted the fireball at her, destroy the ground with it's path. "Hmph.. Is that all?" She stated, weaving a combination of hand seals together. Kneading chakra within her mouth, she release a dense torrent of water directly at the fireball, cutting it in half before it evaporated creating a thick mist that soon filled the entire area. "Heh" she giggled again. Since the attacks were made with chakra from both parties Sigma's Sharingan and Sensory abilities would be considered obsolete in a situation like this one. Even the former's dukka sensing abilities he still would be about to detect her, as she bared no ill intentions or negatives emotions toward him. Extended her arm, Senjō caused a metal rod to erect from her palm. Breaking it off from her skin, she stabbing the metal rod, which contained her chakra, into the ground. She repeated this action several more times, throwing the rods to different spots in the area. It appeared Senjō did her homework... But not good enough. In fact, she made maybe a C, and was far from making a B. She didn't know what true dukka was, and the fact that she didn't would come to bite her in the ass later on. Dukkha isn't the emotion one feels towards a specific target, it's the pain and suffering one had endured throughout a life time. It was literally nearly impossible to erase such things. From the moment Sigma and Senjō crossed paths, he had been able to sense her no matter what trivial things she put in place to hide herself. "Oi, Metal Release.. Something you don't see everyday." Sigma smashed his fingers into the ground, and around both himself and his clone appeared a barrier protecting the two. ''"You haven't said a single word to me Seigetsu. Speak up now." K'un stated to his disciple. "I just wanna experience something." "This guy." She scoffed. "What exact is this guy doing?" She whispered, snapping her fingers, Equipping another rod in her hand. "I can't help but wonder what he's got planned. Whatever it is he's already failed." She smart mouthed before dashing toward the barrier, stabbing the flames with the metal rod. Upon collision with the barrier, the metal rods would be incinerated to nothing, and from that Sigma had somewhat of a clue what what was going on. Creating a quick opening at the back of the barrier, the clone quickly ran out and upon instant the barrier closed again. Sigma created another clone to watch his back while he watched the front. As the clone ran around the barrier, it threw Kumasi at Senjō in a barrage at blinding speeds. Somehow even with the mist of chakra, Sigma was still able to sense Senjō's presence, a feat that she would later praise him for. With the deployment of the metal rods she planted earlier, the woman remotely used her chakra with the rods to kept track of moving objects on the ground. She could feel any and all disturbances that happened within the area. Feeling the clone's movement the woman concluded that he was preparing for a counter attack. Immediately she encased her entire body in metal, shielding her from the barrage of kunai. "Is that all?" The clone and Sigma watched as the kunai fell aimlessly to the ground spread all over the battlefield. "Hm, so that validates that. Hey Sigma, the rods, they emit chakra into the ground. She could've just used the vibrations from the rods rather than just wasting chakra." K'un stated to his student, watching as the clone continued its attack. As it dashed for Senjō. Sigma whom had been sitting unharmed in the barrier nodded his head. As he did, black walls began to shoot from the skies, and suddenly the gravitation force had gotten stronger. Only those such as Sigma, whom had trained to become a master with this technique, and extensively his clones, would be able to move freely in the battlefield. The clone continued towards Senjō and in its hand had formed a Rasengan. "Impressive, Kid." She managed to speak as the gravity around her began to weigh her down, creasing any movement or action she had planned to attack him with. "I don't know how counter this." She admitted. The women stood her ground, prepared to take on the full force of Sigma's rasengan. Of course the damage would be minimal due to the protection of her metal body. As the clone collided with Senjō's abdomen, it took note as to how it had been stopped from making complete impact due to the letters metal armor like body. All of this knowledge transferred nearly instantly to Sigma, and quickly the clone would react. While his hand had been driven into Senjō's, he began to ball up his face lacing it in a pressurized chakra. Continuing with his thrust, the body of Senjō would explode near instantly as collision had already been a factor granted the Rasengan. "You got the plan Sigma?" The clone came in contact with the woman's abdominal region forcing the rasengan into her along with some other technique that rendered her metal armoe useless. Exploding on contact, the red head was sent tumbling backwards, crashing into the ground several times before she stopped, crashing into a tree. Her body was sore from what she just received. She did not show the slightest expression as she stared off into the mist, awaiting his next attack. The negating effects of the attack had not effected her body somehow. As to why they did not, it would but up to Sigma to find out for himself. The woman stood up from her kneeling position, regaining her composure in the process. "Heh." She laughed again, snapping her fingers again, sending vibrations into the atmosphere which made the sound seemingly come every direction. In one flick of her arm, the woman's body began glow with a flame like aura. The aura dramatically boosted her speed and defenses making her somewhat immune to nearly all fires known to man. She sped off to the barrier, placing her hand on the box, allowing it to successfully slip through in an attempt to reach him. Only You Are Capable of Preventing Forest Fires Watching as the woman stood up, she appeared completely unfazed. Grabbing ahold tightly to his Gunbai, both Sigma and his clone readied themselves. It seemed as if everything was just on time, as Senjō had engulfed herself in a flame like aura, dashing towards Sigma at great speeds. Around his Gunbai and his body formed a barrier, and easily she tore through the large barrier. Despite being in an armor of her own, Senjō would still possibly '' take the after effects of the burn. Sigma's clone switched places with him, and it's barrier combined with its's original making it even stronger. The clones' hair began to extend out stoping her from further movement. This technique was super beneficial, as it had the overall ability of stopping a summoning from the Rinnegan. Stopping her would be nothing but a tedious task. With her near impenetrable defenses the woman scoffed at his attempt to stop her with the fire barrier and hair. Scorch was known from its ability to rapidly burn the anything it can into contact with. The same rules would still apply here, while in the same instance she would be protected from the fire with her own flaming chakra cloak. As the hair reach Senjō they would effortlessly be burned into a thin crisp, rendering them useless against constricting her. With him and the clones now open she could freely attack with an unforgiving wrath. Grabbing the clone's hair she used her immense strength to throw the clone into its original with power capable of knocking down trees. Inside the flaming prison the two would have to risk being burn by the latter's own contraption. ''"Sometimes to make it in life, you have to make sacrifices." A very inspiring quote K'un bestowed upon Sigma at a very young age. Sigma watched as his clones hair was burned to nothing, and she had continued her assault. Following up, the woman had grabbed hold of what was left of the clones hair launching him at his original. Dropping the barrier, Sigma leaped into the air watching as his clone was thrown at the surrounding terrain. Jumping back escaping the borders of the barrier, he created two more shadow clones. "Almost ready." "Heh" she giggled stabbing the ground with yet another rod. Powering down, the woman began funneling her chakra throughout her body. "Sigma. Please, do better, I've barely given broken a sweat." She boasted sliding her finger through her hair, snapping her fingers back while winking at the young man. "Come on. Teach the "ole lady" a life lesson. Show me the prowess of Sannoto's son." You haven't broken a sweat, but I haven't even made an actual move against you yet. Have you not noticed that I haven't been the one touching you? Instead, my clones have. With that lady Senjō, I don't think there is anything for me prove to you? You want me to sit back and lay down, because if so. It'll only make you look even worse." "My my. Aren't we the simple minded type. Still think you're better an me, eh? It is true your abilities are nearly unreachable at your age. But what's the use for all the power if there is a dimwitted spirit and naive little boy behind it?" She lectured. The young man would sudden feel, tugging on the back of his head. He would suddenly be jerked back by unknown force, then feel the sharp cold steel on his neck. Later it would be proven to be in fact the red haired woman herself. "Heh. You are such a smart mouth sucker." She stated tugging harder on the boy's long black hair. "I know you probably wondering I could've had the time to do this." Flashback The woman giggled as the young man blasted the fireball at her, destroy the ground with it's path. "Hmph.. Is that all?" She stated, weaving a combination of hand seals together. Kneading chakra within her mouth, she release a dense torrent of water directly at the fireball, cutting it in half before it evaporated creating a thick mist that soon filled the entire area. "Heh" she giggled again. Since the attacks were made with chakra from both parties Sigma's Sharingan and Sensory abilities would be considered obsolete in a situation like this one. Mist filled the area, enable her to use a form of genjutsu on Sigma '' "This guy." She scoffed. "What exact is this guy doing?" She whispered,'' snapping her fingers,'' Equipping another rod in her hand. "I can't help but wonder what he's got planned. Whatever it is he's already failed." She smart mouthed before dashing toward the barrier, stabbing the flames with the metal rod.'' She originally waited for Sigma to clear the mist. When she snapped her fingers she started her genjutsu illusion. Flashback End While Sigma was seemingly in the illusion, the woman managed to infiltrate the barrier in the same way as she did in the genjutsu world. The clone of his was left standing in the same spot as the mist finally cleared, revealing to everyone what had happened inside. The agonizing pain of his head being jerk replayed itself over and over again. It seems as if no matter what the young hero had done, he would still meet the same fate. After a while the repetition came clear, but his thought process wasn't completely together. "Genjutsu.." K'un stated before releasing his young vigilante from his distress. "Heh. I actually like seeing that cocky attitude of your being broken. You look good like this." The woman pulled the young boy to his feet by the locks of his thick brown hair. "I have nothing left to prove." She stated, releasing her grip on the young man's hair. "Looks like we're done here." A smug grin appeared on her face. "I'll see you around, Seigetsu." The woman rekindled her flaming aura to exiting the barrier, before walking off, waving back to the Uchiha Teen. Seigetsu returned to his correct state of mind. He then smirked at the oh so arrogant Senju leaving the battle spot. "You could never see me being broken down. I haven't even shown you the Crimson eyes of my clan, yet you're ready to walk away so swiftly. What a bunch of hog." Seigetsu placed his arms one on top of the other, ultimately folding them. "I empitimize catastrophe." He answered, awaiting the woman's response. "Heh. Your insults are quite amateur like. I'll continue to play this little game with you. It's too late to call for daddy." The red head released a smug grin, turning back toward the young man. "The Sharingan is so typical for Uchiha to use... Why don't you skip to the purple eyes of the Sage. After all, you do want to challenge me, right?" Lunch Room Brawl As the words of Senjō went through his ears, the formulated in his mind, Seigetsu lifted an eyebrow. "Did you just ask to see my Samsara Eye?" Seigetsu questioned, throwing his head into his hand. "My purple eyes aren't of the Sage. They are of my, unique to myself. My "daddy" hasn't achieved this level of the game yet, though you think you're worthy to see these eyes of mine?" Seigetsu's body became surrounded in a very dense aura, and suddenly the ground beneath the two would begin to shake. "I don't think your level doesn't classify you to even see these eyes for show in tell. However.. If you truly want to see them, then make me show them to you!" Lifting his Gunbai high into the air, the ground continued to quake. "Watch it.. Make it fast and quick. Get in, land, than get out." K'un suggested to his student. "Whatever you say, Seigetsu." The woman huffed opening her thigh mounted pouch. Reaching into it, she retrieved a silver scroll. "I will do just that." She uttered, unraveling the scroll and placing it on the ground. Bring her right hand to the front of her body, she flickered her index and middle fingers. Suddenly, the ground began to rumble and shake momentarily causing the Uzumaki to smile. She then smashed her hand in the seal of the scroll. A puff of white later, and the woman was seen wield a pair of teal colored swords. From the white smoke she sped, almost appearing it she were using a sort of teleportation technique. She appeared to Sigma behind, holding the left sword in a reserve grip, she aimed to bisect the man's waistline. On alert by the time Senjō had made her summoning, Seigetsu covered himself in his barrier curtesy of his Gunbai. It wasn't a lot of time to predict what was coming next, however, it was just enough to learn that she moved. Seigetsu had nature on his side, and would use natural energy to sense his surroundings. It seemed as if everything moved in slow motion and he harden the barrier around his body, just preventing him from taking a fatal blow. As he was thrown away but the force, Seigetsu smashing his finger tips clawing the ground getting his balance all while creating the barrier restricting the woman from leaving the boundaries. "Hm. A very impressive barrier." The Uzumaki woman admitted. "You are indeed a skill fight. I figure that in order to force you to use your Samara Eye I must execute my plan ahead of schedule." Tossing her left sword gently into the air, she began to flip. The sword started to descend until finally it came in contact with her foot, giving to a sort of pulsation as it sped toward Sigma. From her left hand extend another metal rod, that she stabbed into the ground with a lot more force than the previous rods. ---- The battle was nothing short of legendary, even for the small amount of time in which it had begun. So much so that it sparked the attention of the God of Nature, whom had stopped for a beverage in the bar. Many cheered for the Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice and his legendary status, stemming from his god-like power rivalling the sage itself, whilst others cheered for the busty Uzumaki and Senju hybrid, blessed with powerful kekkei genkai and kekkei tōta. However, Senkai saw beyond the battle. It seemed as if some sort of beef was spiralling out of control and both shinobi were gradually unleashing their true prowess. "Nothing good can come out of this..." the hazel-eyed man spoke. His eyes closed as he stood motionless. Changes became visible in his hair, which, along with the skin around his eyes, turned as white as the winter snow. His hazel eyes turned blue as he concentrated his special sensing ability, fixating it on the duo battling. "I'll have to be the guy saving these two idiots from killing each other... Sometimes I hate my life..." the young man spoke within, his arms folded below his chest. ---- Jumping into the air Seigetsu created a shadow clone, who's shoulder he jumped off of to gain extra air, and ultimately that clone would be destroyed by the blade. "She can summon blades as well. She came to the wrong battle using metal, to be quite frank." K'un suggested, as he proceeded to tell the plan to Seigetsu. "Again, quick and fast.. It should be in and out. Don't mess this up." Seigetsu responded, "Yeah yeah, I get it." All while still being in the air. "It's ready." She murmured. Suddenly, the metal rods that Senjō planted into the ground disappear into the earth. The ground roared, rumbling beneath the feet of the people watching. "Heh." Senjō smiled, pointing her index finger and middle toward the ground. She then lifted her head to Sigma, who was currently airborne, still smiling. Quickly pointing her fingers at him, the ground screeched and rumble. Shortly after the rumbling ceased, the ground began to part and the metal rods resurfaced this time in rapid successions. The ground was quite literally, spitting barrage after barrage of metal rods at the young man. Hundreds of rods traveled to the airborne Uchiha at such blinding speed for anyone without dōjutsu such it would be nearly impossible to track. And considering that he was in fact in air gave him little opinions on how to properly counter. Metallic Feast! The random pointing at Seigetsu caught his attention, yet still he had no idea what had been going on. It was then, the ground began to rupture and quickly past his face flew a metal rod. After that one, came more, and more, and more. Each in rapid successions as if the devil had been down below spitting them up towards him. Seigetsu's options were few, and even though he was quick on his feet, a perfect counter to dealing with this assault would prove itself to being difficult. Reaching it his kunai pouch, Seigetsu drew one of his special kunai. As he did, a rod hit his shoulder dislocating it, nearly forcing him to drop the rod. In an instance, Seigetsu vanished and found himself within the restrictions of the Crack of Time. "I told you to end this a few exchanges ago, did I not?" K'un scolded, looked as the bruised shoulder of Seigetsu who'd grabbed it and shown no reaction towards the injury. "You did, but it's been a while since I've gotten hit solid before." Clinching his shoulder, Seigetsu lifted, then pushed it with an extreme amount of force making a cracking sound which allowed him to pop it back in place. "How do you plan on returning out?" K'un asked, only to see a smirk on the young boy's face. With the metal barrages attack, the red haired women's assault did not cease there. The rods themselves were made of Senjō's chakra and as a result she is able to use them in correspondence to she very own space time ninjutsu which stems from the Flying Thunder God Technique; Amatsutenken. As the first metal rod flew past Sigma, the woman would instantly move to Sigma's behind, slightly gripping his clothing. No only would this be a surprise that she was able to reach him so easily, he would also find out that his teleportation is of not use as the second ability of Heavenly Transmission is to block off out means of space time ninjutsu besides her own. That same smug grin that had been placed upon her visage was still present. "Maybe this would get you to use your Samara Eyes, Siggyboo." She teased instantly moving him to the ground where she once stood. Still gripping the boys clothes, she threw him aimlessly into the trunk of a tree; though it was not powerful enough to break the tree. Still holding the right sword, she prepared to impale the man's bruised shoulder. Senjō talked to much, and it would be exactly what Seigetsu needed in order to capitalize on her. Because she decided to speak, just prior to throwing the young boy, Seigetsu had been on full alert. His senses were up like a watch dog, and because she couldn't keep shut, Seigetsu, when supposedly thrown was able to instead keep his balance. Throwing his Gunbai, that was attached by a chain towards Senjō, he hoped to bind the woman. "I remember a saying, that silence was golden." K'un endulged into his thoughts. With Sigma being at such close proximity to her, Senjō effortlessly swatted his weapon with her own. She quickly moved in, aiming a single strike with with her blade to the man's chest. At her speed and the rather short distance between the two of the it would take a miracle at stop her impending blow. A slight breeze commenced, as a hand grasped Senjō's hand as she went to impale Seigetsu, tightening his grip and simultaneously grabbing her other shoulder. "You two need a serious chill-pill... Killing each other is not how we do things." the man spoke, then turned his head to look at the Uchiha. "Wow... He is... Still so.... Young." the man pondered, looking at Seigetsu rather oddly. "So what's it gonna be, will you two stop this, or should I force you to?" Senkai inquired as he let go of Senjō's grasp, taking two steps backwards. Watching as his life nearly ended in just one strike, he then watched as he was saved in that next instance. Slowly dropping to the ground, Seigetsu looked at both and then prepared his answer for the man's question. "You interfere again..." Seigetsu's crimson-eye of three tomoe came to life. "...I'll take you done and let you stay in the crack of time." Seigetsu smashed his hands together, and again the black walls from earlier shot down, increasing the gravity around the trio. Seigetsu was effectively thr only trained one in the trio, built to resist the gravitation pull, as well as anything that stood as an extension of himself. Smashing his hand into the ground, "Summoning Jutsu..." He stated, as a large white cloud of smoke filled the area around. This smoke was much more sense than opposed to normal summons, and it covered a larger area when compared as well. What could be hiding? Or.. What was he planning? Senjō glared at her brother as he managed to grab her wrist. While he spoke, she gave no answer just looking at him with the mist malevolent face she could possibly make. Suddenly those same walls from earlier cane down from seemingly nowhere, creating gravitational force that bore the woman down to a kneeling position. "Not this....again." She managed to say looking up at Sigma. Meanwhile, the shower of metallic rods stopped for good, and they were left to once again fall to the ground; being scattered around somewhat like Flying Thunder God Kunai. "Senkai! You idiot!" She blurted in a rage. Grasping the cloth of his pants leg, she once again relied on Heavenly Transmission to instantly move to the other side of field with Senkai away from Sigma. She regained her posture, and reacquired her left sword. "Damn it Senkai. I almost had him. He was so close to using the Samara Eye." As Seigetsu's eyes changed, so did K'un's. They had a connection much like the Rinnegan summoning, where they were able to share vision. However, because Seigetsu grew up with K'un, his connection was much stronger. As the large cloud of smoke began to disappear, it would reveal what was hiding behind it. Slowly drifting away, the smoke unravelled a large summoning, bound by chains standing on its feet. The Angelic Statue status itself had emerged onto the battle field. It's large construct towered Senjō and Senkai, like little ants to a human. On top the the statue's head, stood Seigetsu whom looked down on the two. "Shall we begin.." Seigetsu stated with his kunai in one hand and his Gunbai in another. The statue lifted its leg, smashing into the ground with great force. Even at their distance, that two would still be affected by the cracking earth beneath them. And with gravity completely against them, it would prove hard for them to maneuver how they pleased. The stumble and fall was not a pleasant one, the woman and her adoptive brother had fallen prey to the gravity walls. Something that gave the woman a great annoyance. Seeing as though he kept relying an rather cheap tactics and used these abilities to simply overpower the two of them boiled the woman's blood. She was quite fed up with his cheap moves. Despite her impending aggression, she remained calm and didn't move a single muscle, as with one sudden change in her body would disrupt her a intake of natural energy. After mere moments of concentration, she woman had achieved the honored Sage Mode state, it brought on major enhancements to her prowess. Even enough to where she could partially resist the force of gravity that weighed her down closer to the earth. The transformation give her an array of new abilities, but there was only one in particular she needed to call upon. A sealing technique that was great enough to hold the likes of the Kyuubi and original entity of chakra itself. A technique that was only used by a few known shinobi masters of Senjutsu itself. A few hands and one battle cry later, and down fell a set of six torii. "Senpō: Myōjinmon!" The woman cried out. The torii fell at a rapid succession and with the gravity increased it only worsened Sigma's situation, making the torii much heavier than usual. Even with he and his statue not effected by the gravity, it was far to large and heavy to quickly respond to the falling sealing technique. To insure than that statue would not move, she casted down a second pair, stacking themselves on the first. Seigetsu and K'un could both sense the natural energy that Senjō had been drawing in. Even prior to utilizing the sage technique, they were aware of her transformation. "Sage Mode, eh." The gates fell from the sky on top of Seigetsu's statue knocking it straight to the ground. The statue struggled to get up, but then, another Gaye dropped from the sky. "This is becoming a nuisance." Seigetsu hinted, as he dispersed the black walls from existence. His hands themselves began to light up in an aura. Running over to one of the gates, he placed his aura filled hands on them. "Naidō Art: Reduction to Nothing..." What the technique in his hand. As one would watch slowly, the gates would slowly begin to lose their spiritual makeup, and by applying yin to the technique, their form would also fade. From Seigetsu's body would form a wooden clone, which would do just as the original did on the other gate. Any chakra Seigetsu would absorb from these gates, would be instantly changed into energy, and no longer belong to Senjō. Shortly after, these gates would be literal nothing. The statue stood to its feet again, and now we're two Seigetsu's. "What's next?" He taunted. Sibling Bonding Watching as the fight commenced, he turned his attention towards his sister. "You know, he's mocking you... I know the Light Bringer... And my mother once told me of the Uchiha... He still wields the Eternal Mangekyou, which he has yet to use. In addition with his Rinnegan... Chances... Are slim..." the man spoke, speaking with his own philosophy and realist nature. His eyes shifted to the young Uchiha. "So... Guess you've made your choice..." he murmured to himself as he stretched his arms sideways, releasing chakra from a wide area. This chakra, due to the condiments of natural energy within, was untraceable to those untrained in Senjutsu, and spread even high above the atmosphere. Once this is established, the nature within this shroud of chakra was in Senkai's complete control. Using the chakra in the ground and lower-level of the biosphere, the battlefield was literally shifted as lava spewed from below, controlled towards Seigetsu with merely a mental command from Senkai. "No..Senkai. Stay out of this...." She suddenly spoke. "I am well aware of how powerful he is and what abilities he possess. So far he has yet to show me how he puts his power into good use. All he has been doing is using his power to attempt to overpower me into submission. I've yet to be impressed. Such a foolish boy. He doesn't deserve his name. By bearing the eyes identical to the Sage, he curses everything Hagoromo and his sons stood far....." She smirked fiddling with her hair. "I can in fact see the likes of Indra within you. Nothing but a spoiled power hungry brat.... A prodigy by nature. That's exactly with he is.... Despite your genius.. You can't ever hope to reach my level." There was nothing about submission in Seigetsu's nature. Yet again, Senjō proved to be incorrect on numerous accounts. Seigetsu deserved his name in every way, and because Senjō couldn't see it, made her the one of foolishness. Seigetsu's eyes weren't of the sage, not even close. The only shinobi that possessed the same eyes as Hagoromo was Madara Uchiha. "Senjō, these eyes aren't of Hagoromo. That's a very simple-minded thought. My eyes are of me. No one else, they awoke within me and not the other way around. I was made a creator with these eyes, and here I'll show you."'' Faunus had taken the flame burst head on, yet still it was able to stand, but suffered severe damages. Senkai smiled at the Uchiha, his hands clasped in a prayer handseal as a part of the clouds darkened. "No way I'm staying out of this, sis... We rise together, and fall together" he spoke softly and quietly... "Despite my dislike for the overall chaos and destruction on mother nature this battle is causing... Blood is thicker than water, and you are like my blood... You want to see that eye so badly?" he smiled, as immediately after his last words and smug grin, a meteor erupted from the clouds, courtesy of his natural energy. This meteor, however, had special traits, and would explode on contact or triggered by Senkai mentally. Turning his attention to the young Uchiha as the meteor drew nearer, he spoke in a determined voice. "You will now witness the true power of the god of nature!" he spoke, yet he did not want to kill Seigetsu, but to merely cause him to alter to his samsara or quit, however, speaking that to him would be a sign of weakness, which he might capitalize. "You guys are really anxious to see these eyes aren't you..." Seigetsu began to create more clones from his body; seven in total, plus his other clone and himself. There were now a total of nine Seigetsu's standing atop Faunus. Each clone leaped into the air, jumping towards the giant meteor, each began to clad one of their hands in a aura. Thrusting forward the clones all released a devastating punch, which upon contact with the meteorite. Eight clones were over doing it, but Seigetsu wanted to be safe. Seigetsu himself resorted to grabbing a kunai with his free hand. Holding it upwards towards the air, he awaited, using it as a back up plan. "Perfect." The woman uttered lowly. While Seigetsu's clones were distracted with Senkai's falling meteor, Senjō sought to make her move. Wasting not a single once of time, the woman used her prowess of Sage Mode to once again drop one. single gate directly upon the giant figure. "There should be a different out this time..." She spat. The woman's iris was no longer of its majestic blue hue, but it was changed to a deep red that nearly mimiced Seigetsu's own. As the woman was indeed serious this time around. Yet again, from Seigetsu body another clone emerged. Instead of just standing as the statue did last time, it reacted. The chains around its hands had vanished into thin air, and as the gate fell from the sky, it side stepped allowing the gate to catch it by itself shoulders rather than its entire body. It now stood on one knee, and Seigetsu's newest clone initiated its technique which removed the form from the gate yet again. "Seigetsu stood, awaiting to do a single thing. "I think I'm the best at Bunshinjutsu during this generation." This was true, Seigetsu's reserves of chakra would outlast anyone, even the great Sannoto Senju himself. Two shinobi such as Senjō and Senkai wouldn't even put him on the brink of needing to re-gather more chakra. The God of Nature, however, was no fool. His eyes literally shifted away from the new duplicate of Seigetsu, fixated on the opportunity caused by the chaos. With a smug grin on his part, nothing was different. However, to the ones trained in Senjutsu, multiple orbs, infact hundreds of orbs, matching a big-ball rasengan in size, manifested from directly above the clouds, directly above his Uchiha adversary. These orbs were not normal ones, as they were manifested on antimony, flourine, hydrogen as well as other condiments to form the strongest superacid, fluoroantimonic acid, in unison with hydrogen to form each and every single orbs above. The key to the attack would be stealth, as they were formed through his senjutsu-enhanced chakra spread around the area and above. Unseen to the naked eye, these spheres would be difficult to detect even for those wielding natural energy, credit to the colorless hydrogen. Another factor that would be added would be the explosive power each of them pack at Senkai's whim, inflicting hot nigh-invisible flames, courtesy of the hydrogen, to incinerate his foe. However, time was not on their side, especially seeing as though Senkai's attacks depleted his natural energy.